A. Overall objectives: 1. To identify stem cell and hematopoietic cell line models representing different developmental stages which can differentiate or dedifferentiate in appropriate in vivo or in vitro microenvironments. 2. To clarify the cellular and molecular mechanisms which determine and regulate hematopoietic differentiation. 3. To clarify the relationship between differentiation and malignancy. B. Species studied: mice and human